Lo que nos unió
by Janitha
Summary: Una noche, una sola noche traerá una consecuencia, este ángel los unira o los separara para siempre RyoSaku
1. nuestra noche, ¿nuestro error?

**Lo que nos unió**

**Capítulo 1: "nuestras noche, ¿nuestro error?"**

Los antiguos integrantes del club de tenis de Seigaku, participaron en un torneo. En honor a la lo que habían sido en la preparatoria le asieron a su club el nombre de la escuela que los había acogido por tantos años, y que tantos honores les había regalado, Seigaku.

Los integrantes eran los mismo, Momoshiro Takeshi, el rey de remate saltado, Eiji Kikumaru, el famoso tenista acrobático, Kaoru kaído, con su espectacular tiro de serpiente, Tezuka Kuminitsu, el antiguo y actual capitán del club, el número 1, Syuichirou Oishi, el participante del dúo de oro, Sadayaru Inui, el informático, todo lo ganaba con datos, Syusuke Fuji, el de mirada dulce pero malos sentimientos y por ultimo, pero no memos importante, Ryoma Echizen, el príncipe del tenis.

El puesto de la entrenadora Sumire Ryusaki lo había ocupado su nieta, Sakuno Ryusaki, y ahora ella apoyaba a la nueva entrenadora con las decisiones.

Ahora el equipo de Seigaku había salido victorioso del último torneo nacional y en honor a esto Sumire decidió organizar una fiesta.

Llegaron allá, se encontraba casi todos los amigos del colegio, lo que partió como una simple reunión de integrantes se convirtió en una gran fiesta.

Amigos, enemigos, parejas y pretendientes, todos estaban allí, no faltaba nadie y tampoco faltaron los conflictos.

Sakuno se encontraba apoda a un lado del ventanal, había reído y conversado con los integrantes del equipo durante toda la noche, excepto con él, el causante de sus noches de desvelos y el derrame de sus más amargas lágrimas. El chico del que había estado enamorada desde los 12 años, Ryoma Echizen.

Sakuno sentía como era observada por muchos de los ahí presentes, pensaba en la forma de rehuir de todas esas miradas y obtener la de su eterno enamorado.

Sólo sintió que alguien la tomaba por la cintura y comenzaba a besarla desesperadamente, no procesó de inmediato lo sucedido, pero cuando lo hizo trató de liberarse. Esto sólo fue posible cuando un tercero se lo quietó de encima.

El chico ojos de gato le pegó al que se había atrevido a besar a "SU" chica. Se armó una gran pelea, Sakuno los separó esperando que esto no llegara a oídos de su abuela.

-¡ya basta! ¡Ryoma por favor para!- gritó desesperada. Estaban llamando la atención de todos.

Ryoma accedió a la petición de la castaña, ésta lo tomó de la mano y se lo llevó a otra parte, tratando de que las menos personas posibles notaran a donde se dirigían.

Cuando se detuvieron se encontraban en la habitación de Sakuno, ella sacó un poco de algodón y alcohol. Sentó al chico en su cama y empezó a curarlo.

Se encontraba alterada, confundida, jamás había visto a Ryoma actuando así, bueno siempre discutía, pero jamás comenzaba una pelea a golpes.

-¿quieres decirme por qué hiciste eso?- lo miró fijamente esperando la respuesta de éste.

-porque si- respondió.

-¡¿eres capaz, por primera vez en tu vida, de dar una respuesta coherente!- se paró inmediatamente, la ira no la dejaba actuar como siempre.

-¿quieres saber la verdad, ¿en verdad quieres saberlos?- la chica sólo asintió. Se paró y la tomó por la cintura -porque eres mía- se acercó lentamente a sus labios, era lo que siempre quiso.

Sakuno estaba sorprendida, Ryoma se le declaró y aparte la besó, esto no se veía todos lo días. No dejaría pasar esta oportunidad, aunque fuera sólo una noche, era lo que quería.

Lentamente sus deseos fueron saliendo a flote, el sueño tan deseado de Sakuno se hacía realidad. Era un momento del cual se puede arrepentir toda su vida, pero no le importa, lo prefiere así.

Cuando se dio cuenta ya estaban en su cama, con casi nada de ropa, respirando el mismo aire.

Nada más se acordaba de esa noche, era imposible describir las sensaciones que sentía, sólo recordaba sus labios.

75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75


	2. la noticia y la decisión

**.-Janithax-.: Hola, este es un nuevo capítulo de "lo que nos unió".**

**Primero que todo hay ciertos puntos que me gustaría aclarar para evitar confusiones, esta historia no es 100 mía, la comparto con mi amiga Ladii Fuji.**

**Ladii Fuji: esta historia está realizada en nuestras aburridas tardes de recreo. Nos surgió la idea de crear una historia juntas para dar a conocer lo que se nos ocurre en nuestras locas cabezas.**

**.-Janithax-.: como en nuestro primer capítulo no hicimos ninguna aclaración decidimos hacerla ahora. Está bajo mi nombre, pero es de las dos.**

**Ladii Fuji: y esta ingrata se estaba llevando todo el crédito.**

**.-Janithax-.: si quieren hacer algún comentario los esperaremos, si hay algo que no les gustó critíquenla a ella, yo doy la idea, y ella se encarga del drama.**

**Ladii Fuji: me encanta tu apoyo moral, pero ya no los lateamos más con nuestra presentación y los dejamos con el segundo capítulo.**

**Capítulo 2: "la noticia y la decisión".**

Despertaron con los primeros rayos de luz que entraron por la ventana. Allí estaban los dos, juntos.

Sakuno abrió los ojos perezosamente, sentía su aroma por toda la habitación. Levantó la mirada y lo vio, ahí, a su lado. Por primera vez era consiente de lo que había echo.

Ryoma despertó junto con Sakuno presenciando lo mismo que ella, los dos se separaron instantáneamente al verse, era increíble, habían estado juntos.

Sakuno se paró rápidamente, no fue un sueño, y ahora no sabía como huir del lugar.

-Ryoma, dime que esto no pasó- temía la respuesta.

-Yo, con ella, aquí, ¡juntos!- pensó Ryoma y sólo asintió a la pregunta de la chica.

Lo miró un momento, tomó su ropa y se dirigió al baño, no era capaz de mirarlo a la cara, estaba roja de vergüenza.

Cuando salió, Ryoma ya no estaba allí, ni siquiera sintió cuando se fue, pero al parecer, nadie en su familia lo había notado, cosa que la tranquilizó un poco.

75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75

Llegó a su casa tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, no quería que le preguntaran nada, ni él era capaz de responderse, tenía la cabeza echa un lío.

Nunca pensó que esa chica lo hiciera sentir cosas que jamás se hubiera imaginado. Amor, confusión, lástima, no sabía lo que sentía, sólo sabía que ella había pasado a ser algo más que la simple entrenadora.

Ahora no sabía como comportarse frente a ella, el no pensar en el después le había traído mas de una complicación.

75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75

Ya había pasado un mes desde lo ocurrido, Sakuno se alejaba cada vez más de Ryoma, huía cada vez que podía.

Ryoma quería hablar con la chica, pero siempre que la buscaba ésta estaba con su abuela o con los miembros del equipo, así que conversar le era prácticamente imposible.

No sabía como pero también se había alejado de Tomoka, un grave error.

Todavía soñaba con esa noche, se imaginaba despertar así, con él, todas las mañanas; dormirse con su aroma, ser uno.

Llevaba días con malestares, todo lo atribuyó a un posible resfriado, temía que ocurriera lo que pasaba por su cabeza, no quería aceptarlo.

Debía dejar ese tormentoso, torturarse gratuitamente no era nada agradable. Decidió ir al médico, quería comprobar que todas sus suposiciones eran un sueño, un muy mal sueño.

75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75

Se encontró caminando por las concurridas calles de Japón, estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que parecía como si estuviera sola, sola con su bebé.

**Flash Back**

Luego de una serie de exámenes y una desesperante espera, es "invitada" a pasar a donde se encontraba el doctor. Tomó asiento frente a su escritorio y esperó.

El doctor la miraba fijamente, luego de unos segundos, los cuales parecían siglos, habló.

-Felicidades Sakuno, Tienes un embarazo de 4 semanas- la felicitó el doctor.

Sakuno se paró, salió del lugar y se fue a caminar, necesitaba pensar.

**Fin Flash Back**

Le parecía irónico, el no haber pensado antes la actuar la marcaría por el resto de su vida.

-¿que haré ahora?- se preguntó.

_-enfrentar las consecuencias de tus actos- _le respondió su estimada conciencia.

-sólo tengo 17 años, no puedo tener un hijo a esta edad, esto no debió pasar- se lamentó.

_-eso lo deberías haber pensado antes-_

-yo no puedo tenerlo, esto cambia todos mis planes, mis proyecciones, ¡mi vida!-

_-ni se te ocurra, si tuviste la valentía para hacer lo que hiciste, debes tener la misma para afrontar lo que tú quisiste-_

-¡yo no quise quedar embarazada!- se gritó.

_-¡pero si quisiste acostarte con Ryoma!- _su conciencia la retaba más que cualquier otra persona.

-tendré que empezar todo se nuevo, quiero tenerlo, pero no se como afrontarlo, tengo miedo-

_-¿a qué?-_

-a no ser la madre que se merece-

_-es verdad, deberás empezar todo de nuevo, lo sé, pero un hijo es un hijo, cambiará tu vida, pero todo será mejor. Tú hijo…-_

-o hija-

_-tú lo dijiste, o hija, estará orgullosa de tener una madre como tú, en serio, créeme.-_

-sí, tienes razón, todo será mejor- Tocó su vientre y soltó una pequeña risita.

Su vida ya no sería la misma, debería asumir otras responsabilidades, pero estaba dispuesta.

Le enseñaría todo, le daría todo, formaría una familia. Una familia, que extraño sonaba eso, a dos personas no se les podía llamar "familia", no, su hijo debía tener un padre; si quería afrontar todo debía empezar ahora, hablaría con Ryoma, pero primero necesitaba saber que tenía el apoyo de alguien, debía hablar con su abuela.

75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75

Entraron en un aula vacía, la oficina de Sakuno. No sabía como empezar, no era fácil decirlo.

-abuela yo…- quería encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

-Sakuno, sea lo que sea dímelo, sabes que puedes contar conmigo, tendrás mi apoyo incondicional, eso no lo dudes- le tocó el hombro y la miró dulcemente, cosa que tranquilizó a la chica.

-abuela… estoy… embarazada- esperó el sermón pero éste nunca llegó, sólo recibió una pregunta.

-¿de quién es?-

-de… Echizen- dijo lo último casi en un susurro.

-¿la fiesta cierto?- la chica sólo asintió -debes hablar con él, tiene que saber lo que pasa-

Sakuno sonrió, iría a hablar con Ryoma, pero un gran problema la esperaba.

75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75

Tomoka se encontraba afuera de la oficina, había escuchado todo.

Debido al distanciamiento que había tenido con Sakuno decidió arreglar todo, la fue a buscar a su oficina, pero inconscientemente escuchó todo.

-no puede ser, esto lo tiene que saber Ryoma- caminó un poco y luego se detuvo - se me ocurrió algo mejor- sonrió maliciosamente y corrió en busca de alguien.

75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75

Recorrió toda la escuela buscándolo, fue a la azotea, a su sala, al comedor y finalmente al parque cerca de las canchas. Allí lo encontró, sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol. Se acercó lentamente, cuando ya estaba cerca del ve lo que jamás esperó, Tomoka y Ryoma estaban besándose.

Corrió lejos del lugar, ¿Cómo había sido tan tonta, formar una familia con Ryoma era la peor idea que se le había ocurrido en su vida.

Se sentía utilizada, sí, Ryoma Echizen la había utilizado, sus palabras fueron eso, palabras, nunca sintió lo que dijo.

Jugó con ella. El había conseguido lo que quería y ahora no tenía intención de cargar con un hijo.

Su pensamiento la hizo tomar una decisión apresurada, era arriesgado, debía irse lejos, Ryoma jamás debía enterarse.

Reservó un pasaje en el primer vuelo, arregló su maleta y le dejó una nota a su abuela.

El vuelo más próximo era a Madrid, España, allí comenzaría su vida.

75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75

Llegó a la casa y ve un sobre con su nombre, se acerca, lo abre y lee.

"**Querida abuela: **

**Se que no comprenderás nada cuando leas esto, es difícil explicarlo, sólo puedo decirte que decidí empezar de cero, me voy fuera de Japón, pronto tendrás noticias mías.**

**Te quiero mucho, Sakuno.**

**PD: no le digas a nadie de nuestro secreto, no quiero que se enteren."**

-¿Qué hiciste niña?- se preguntó Sumire -sólo espero que estés bien-

75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75

Subió al avión y miró por última vez su país, se iba para no volver. Tomó asiento y murmuró.

-ya no hay vuelta atrás- acarició su vientre y sonrió -sólo seremos tu y yo-

El avión despegó, ya no podía volver, no debía volver.

75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75

NOTAS:

.-Janithax-.: terminado el segundo capítulo, perdón por no actualizar antes pero a la niña aquí presente no se le ocurría nada.

Laddi Fuji: es mi culpa lo sé, pero espero que este capítulo le haya gustado, fue un poco más largo que el anterior.

.-JanithaxxX-.: bastante más diría yo.

Ladii Fuji: dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, aceptamos todo.

.-Janithax-.: pronto sabrán más de nosotras, besitos a todos


	3. mi nueva vida

**Ladii Fuji: holaaaaaaaaa**

**.-JanithaxxX-.: que comunicativa.**

**Ladii Fuji: tú no me hables.**

**.-JanithaxxX-.: ¿y a esta que le pasa?**

**Ladii Fuji: es todo muy injusto, yo me paso tardes escribiendo y tú te llevas todo el crédito, me niego a creerlo.**

**.-JanithaxxX.-: mala suerte, no fue culpa mía que la subiéramos a mi nombre.**

**Ladii Fuji: acuérdate que la íbamos a subir a mi nombre pero mi cuenta no abrió, entonces decidimos subirla a la tuya.**

**.-JanithaxxX-.: ¿Y?**

**Ladii Fuji: sabes tu que te quiero… muerta y enterrada pero que quiero.**

**.-JanithaxxX-.: gracias, lo mismo digo. Pero haber que quieres.**

**Ladii Fuji: quiero un Reviews, sólo uno, que no te nombren a ti solamente, porque hasta el momento he leído: "me encanta TU historia, por favor continúala", hay otro que dice así "redactas súper bien" cuando la que escribe soy YO, merezco que me nombren ¿o no, por ultimo que digan "me gustó su historia, continúenla".**

**.-JanithaxxX-.: sí, sí, sí, al mundo, sea feliz.**

**Ladii Fuji: con amigas como tú, para que quiero enemigas.**

**Capítulo 3: "mi nueva vida"**

Llegó a la nombrada cuidad de Madrid, estaba sola, con un hijo en el vientre, sin alojamiento, sin nada.

No era la mejor opción que había tomado, pero no tenía otro camino. Ryoma tenía derecho a saber que iba a ser padre, pero ella no se lo diría, no después de ser utilizada, haría todo lo posible para que él no se enterara.

Salió del aeropuerto, caminó unas cuantas cuadras, estaba cansada, y ya estaba por atardecer.

Se sentó en la acera, la calle estaba desierta, excepto por algunos niños que todavía jugaban y una que otra persona que pasaba por allí.

Estaba desesperada, no había encontrado alojamiento y estaba en un lugar desconocido. De repente apareció su salvación, una hermosa chica pelirroja, de ojos color verde.

-¿te puedo ayudar en algo?- se agachó y la miró.

-puedes decirme donde encuentro alojamiento- tenía los ojos vidriosos, pero un nudo en la garganta le impedía llorar.

-estás de suerte, yo estoy rentando un cuarto, pero no estoy sola, hay más personas-

-no importa, sólo quiero un lugar donde dormir-

-entonces vamos-

Sakuno se paró, perdiendo el equilibrio debido a un repentino mareo.

-¿te encuentras bien?- la afirmó.

-sí, sólo fue un mareo-

-¿mareo, tú no estarás emba…- Sakuno asintió -entonces ya vamonos, no puedes estar aquí, te puedes enfermar- la ayudó a pararse y se dirigieron a la casa de la chica.

Mientras caminaban, conversaban animadamente, se reían y disfrutaban de la compañía de la otra, pero se les había ido un pequeño detalle, no se habían presentado.

-hemos hablado de todo pero ni siquiera sé como te llamas-

-lo siento, debí presentarme, soy Sakuno Ryusaki-

-yo soy Francoise Lavossier-

Luego de su extensa presentación llegaron al departamento, era un lugar cómodo, a pesar de no ser muy amplio cumplía con todo lo necesario para vivir, no era una gran mansión, pero tampoco era una pocilga.

En el interior del hogar se hallaban tres personas, dos hombres y una mujer.

-hola chicos, ella es Sakuno Ryusaki, arrendará el cuarto-

-hola- dijo Sakuno tímidamente.

-hola- dijeron los tres a coro.

-Ella es Silvia Fernández- dijo mientras mostraba a una chica de la misma edad de Sakuno, ojos y pelo negro; de una muy agraciada figura -él es su hermano Esteban- un chico de pelo negro y ojos, a diferencia de su hermana, cafés -y por último Fabián Montero, mi esposo- dijo con una pose de orgullo.

-mu…mucho gusto-

-es gusto es nuestro- dijo Silvia.

-espero que estés cómoda- argumentó Esteban.

-nuestro hogar es tu hogar- dijo Fabián.

75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75

-mamá, despierta- le dice una niña de cuatro años a una mujer profundamente dormida.

-zzzzzz-

-mamá, ya es hora, levántate- insistió.

-…- obtuvo como respuesta.

-¡Sakuno Ryusaki!- gritó. A pesar de ser muy respetuosa con su madre, había momentos en que debía recurrir a cosas extremas y éste lo era.

Se paró rápidamente, no entendía que ocurría, después de todo, no era común despertarse con un grito.

-¿qué pasa?- despertó.

-es que ya tarde y debes ir al torneo- contestó la niña. Era una pequeña de cuatro años, idéntica a Sakuno, pero algo cambiaban sus ojos, unos dulces ojos de gato miraban a la mujer.

-¡el torneo!- se paró rápidamente y comenzó a tomar su ropa

-Cómo pude olvidarlo?-

TOC, TOC

-¡adelante?- gritó mientras escogía lo que se pondría.

-creo que vas a llegar tarde si no te apuras- dijo Fabián entrando a la habitación con una bandeja y un rico desayuno.

-sí, lo sé pero…- se volteó a mirarlo -¿eso es para mí, ¡gracias!- se acercó, tomó la bandeja y comenzó a comer.

Ya habían pasado cuatro años desde que Sakuno llegó a España. Allí había formado su nueva vida, una en la que Ryoma Echizen no existía.

Nunca había regresado a Japón, y nadie se había enterado de su embarazo, ni siquiera Ryoma.

De ese incidente había nacido su mayor orgullo, su hija, Nanako Ryusaki. La niña se había criado con dos padres, Esteban y Fabián, ellos habían asumido el rol que le correspondía a otro, Ryoma.

Silvia y Francoise hacían de tías, y ayudaban a Sakuno en lo que necesitaba.

Nanako sabía que Esteban y Fabián no eran sus verdaderos "padres", pero los quería como tal.

Sakuno trabajaba como entrenadora del equipo de tenis de España, algo que le fascinaba desarrollar, pero últimamente había sido llamada a organizar el torneo internacional de tenis, lo aceptó gustosa; sin imaginarse éste era el comienzo de un nuevo problema.

El equipo de tenis de Seigaku participaría en ese torneo, al igual que el antiguo equipo de Fudomine, al salir dentro de los dos mejores equipos de todo Japón.

Ella era la encargada de comunicarles a todos los equipos de sus horarios y reglas. En definitiva debía volver a ver a Ryoma.

-voy a ir a jugar con mis tías- dijo Nanako mientras se aproximaba a la puerta -los quiero mucho- le tiró un besito y salió de la habitación.

-es dulce- dijo Fabián con alegría.

-sí, y pensar que no quería tenerla- dijo Sakuno con tristeza al recordar lo que había pensado hacer.

-por suerte todo salió bien y ahora ella está con nosotros-

-estos años han sido los mejores; ella a echo que sena los más felices de mi vida-

-creo que él tiene derecho a saberlo-

-¿quién? ¿Ryoma?- Fabián asintió -no creo que lo tenga-

-es el padre, Nanako tiene derecho a criarse con él-

-no después de lo que me hizo-

-¿Cómo sabes que fue él y no Tomoka?-

-¡Tomoka no haría algo así, es mi amiga!-

-no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver Sakuno-

-¡no, ella es incapaz de hacerme sufrir!- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡una mujer celosa es capaz de todo, hasta de traicionar a su mejor amiga!- trató de hacerla reaccionar pero Sakuno no quería.

-¡no! ¡No quiero escucharte!- se tapó los oídos.

-la verdad es dura, pero hay que asumirla, sólo espero que reacciones y no dejes a Nanako sin padre por tu estúpido orgullo- salió de la habitación.

Sabía que Fabián tenía razón, Nanako tenía derecho a tener un padre, pero Ryoma no se merecía a Nanako como hija, no después de lo que le hizo a ella. No, él había jugado con sus sentimientos, le había dado esperanzas para luego rompérselas sin el más mínimo remordimiento. Le quedaba un consuelo, el "error" que ambos habían cometido, su orgullo, su vida, su hija.

Tarde o temprano Ryoma se enteraría de la verdad, pero haría todo lo posible para evitarlo. Había sobrevivido todos estos años sin él, y seguiría así.

75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75

-¡tarde, tarde, tarde, siempre llegando tarde- murmuró para sí. Tomó los horarios y salió de la oficina, debía recuperar el tiempo perdido, así era menos probable que se encontrara con Echizen.

Iba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se fijó en la persona que caminaba frente a ella, hasta que ésta le habló.

-¿Sakuno?- la susodicha levantó la mirada y sonrió.

-¡Abuela!- la abrazó fuertemente.

-¿Qué había sido de ti niña? No te he visto en todos estos años-

-aquí estoy, con mi nueva vida-

-¿y cómo está Nanako?- preguntó como si la conociera de toda la vida.

-bien, ya la conocerás, es hermosa-

-me lo imagino- trató de no hacer un comentario fuera de lugar -no sabes cuanta falta me has hecho… tú lugar lo ocupó Tomoka.

-¿Tomoka?- preguntó sorprendida.

-sí, yo ya no estaba en edad para ser entrenadora-

**Flash Back**

-¿me mandó a llamar profesora Ryusaki?- preguntó en un tono poco habitual en ella.

-sí, como tu sabes Sakuno se fue a Japón…-

-supe que se fue ¿pero no sé por qué?- el cinismo le brotó de lo más profundo de su alma; pero fue poco convincente para Sumire.

-eso no importa ahora, quiero pedirte que asumas el cargo que ella dejó-

-¿yo? ¡me encantaría!- recién se había marchado su amiga y ella celebraba la toma de su puesto.

-empiezas mañana-

-como usted diga- salió de la oficina celebrando su "nombramiento".

**Fin Flash Back**

-en realidad ahora me arrepiento de haberla nombrado-

-no te preocupes abuela, lo hará bien-

-eso espero ya que…- su conversación fue interrumpida por la llegada del la entrenadora y del equipo.

-¿Ryusaki? ¿Qué haces tú acá?- preguntó Momoshiro.

A Ryoma le latía el corazón a mil por hora al escuchar ese nombre, no había sido una pérdida de tiempo venir a este torneo.

-¡soy la organizadora!- dijo feliz.

-¿y por qué te fuiste? Te hemos extrañado mucho- dijo Syusuke.

-nos falta nuestra antigua entrenadora- dijo Syuichiroh

-¡¿qué quieres decir con eso? ¿qué no hago bien mi trabajo!- dijo Tomoka como si le hubieran herido el alma con ese comentario.

-no, no es eso- la tranquilizó Syuichiroh.

-Hola Tomoka- saludó Sakuno a su vieja amiga.

-Sakuno, tanto tiempo sin verte amiga- la abrazó como si hubiera extrañado su ausencia -tienes tantas cosas que contarme-

-pero tenemos tiempo-

-sí, mucho tiempo- dijo con malicia.

-¿pero como les ha ido? ¿sigues siendo el capitán Tezuka?-

-por suerte sí, ¿pero a ti te sigue gustando tanto el tenis como antes?- la doble intención a la pregunta fue evidente.

-más que nunca- miró a Ryoma.

-¿debes tener más de un pretendiente?- dijo Eiji mirando a Echizen.

Ryoma fulminó a Eiji con la mirada, pero esperó ansioso la respuesta de la chica, quería saber si ella había formado una nueva vida.

-no lo sé, sólo tengo ojos y tiempo para una persona-

-¡en palabras simples Sakuno tiene novio!- saltó Tomoka de alegría mientras miraba a Ryoma, no era que él fuera a armar una escena de celos, aunque ya nada la sorprendía -¿y cómo es, ¿es guapo cierto? ¿Me lo presentarás, ¿cierto que sí?- puso cara de angelito.

-Tomoka…-

La respuesta de Sakuno fue silenciada por un suave abrazo en las piernas.

Ryoma no aguantaba más esa intriga, debía saber si esa chica lo había olvidado, si ya no lo quería, porque él jamás pudo sacarla de su corazón. ¿Era posible que su corazón se acelerara con sólo escuchar su nombre, nunca le prestó atención a la chica, pero desde esa noche, desde su noche, no había podido olvidarla. Era parte de ella, cómo ella lo era de él, ¿pero la chica lo consideraba así, sólo fue una noche, una noche juntos.

Sakuno escuchó que una voz familiar le hablaba, la voz de su pequeña hija, la de ella y Echizen…

-Hola mami- saludó Nanako.

Sakuno volteó para ver de donde había venido la niña.

-lo siento Sakuno, se me soltó- dijo Fabián con cara de "perdón".

Ryoma miró a la pequeña niña, luego a Fabián, a Sakuno y volvió la vista a Nanako para susurrar.

-es idéntica, pero tiene algo, algo que no calza con ella, sus ojos, son distintos; ¿pero dónde los he visto antes?-

75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75

NAS: Ladii Fuji: este capítulo fue más largo gracias a la persona que escribió el fantástico reviews que no hablaba sólo de mi amiga, en serio mil gracias a ti.

.-JanithaxxX-.: compréndanla, hay días en que se comporta así.

Ladii Fuji: es el S.F.I (síndrome de fin de año) ¿ya?

.-JanithaxxX-. sí, sí, sí, al mundo, al mundo.

Ladii Fuji: para recompensar todas las molestias que les di con el drama de los reviews, les adelantaré el título "conclusiones herradas", y si llegan más mensajes de ese tipo para el próximo capítulo les adelantaré más que el título.

.-JanithaxxX-.: entonces ya saben, no escriban.

Laddi Fuji:ja, ja, ja, no pero tienen que llegar más de diez mensajes o si no el adelanto no va.

.-JanithaxxX-.: ya sabía yo que era demasiado bonito para ser cierto.

Ladii Fuji: amén, para que parezca oración, bueno nos despedimos, será hasta el cuarto capítulo "conclusiones herradas".

.-JanithaxxX-.: bye.


	4. conclusiones herradas

**Ladii Fuji: primero que todo quiero aclarar la confusión que ambas formamos, al no presentarnos en el primer capítulo hubieron mucho malos entendidos, primero, la idea partió de la cabeza de la niña que me acompaña, segundo yo soy la encargada de darle el drama a la historia .**

**.-JaniiThax-.: toi enoja contigo, quede como la mala, de verdad ella le da la vida a esta historia…**

**Ladii Fuji: para que quede claro de una vez, yo escribo ella da la idea, por favor si van a nombrarnos que sea a las dos**

**.-JaniiThax-.: tengo la leve impresión de que nadie va querer leer esto solo por que tu y yo vivimos peliando asi que la historia es de las DOS, se acabo la w…**

**Ladii Fuji: que fina**

**.-JaniiThax-.: la dura! Y sin nada mas que decir o pelear aquí esta el cuarto capitulo de lo que nos unió.**

**Capítulo 4: "conclusiones herradas".**

-vaya Sakuno, no sabía que tuvieras una hija- Tomoka puso cara de sorprendida mientras se acercaba a la niña.

-no lo sabían muchas personas-

-creo que nadie lo sabía- dijo Momoshiro.

-al parecer llegaste tarde O'chibi- le susurró Eiji a Ryoma.

-no me molestes- (NAS/ LF: que no tiene otra frase, J: más rato, tengo sueño y estoy contando aristas, no me desconcentres, LF: por su atención muchas gracias).

-pero dinos ¿Cómo se llama?- preguntó Syusuke mientras se acercaba a la pequeña.

-me llamo Nanako- dijo la pequeña dulcemente.

-que bonito nombre ¿y qué edad tienes?- dijo Eiji.

-calculando su estatura con el promedio de un niño normal debe tener aproximadamente 3 años- se equivocó al mirara la altura de Fabián quien era mucho más alto que Sakuno.

-no- dijo la niña -tengo estos- señaló con la mano el número 4.

-vaya Sadaharu, no creí que te equivocaras con la edad de una niña- molestó Eiji.

-deberías revisar tus fuentes- continuó Tezuka.

-es la edad que tendría un niño de su estatura- se defendió Inui.

-o sea que tú te fuiste de Japón em…- dijo Momoshiro, pero su conclusión fue callada por la intervención de Tomoka.

-¿quién es el Sakuno?- fue lo primero que se le ocurrió, si Momoshiro decía su conclusión Ryoma se enteraría y eso a ella no le convenía.

-¿ah, él es Fabián Montero, También es el coordinador del torneo, se encarga del orden de enfrentamientos de los equipos-

-buenos chicos, les deseo suerte en el torneo- se volvió a Sakuno -en verdad lo siento, es que te vio y salió corriendo y…-

-ya no te preocupes- contestó.

-en serio disculpa, nos vemos en la tarde- se despidió con un beso en la mejilla de ella, después de todo, así se despedían en España.

Ryoma no creía lo que veía, si que esos dos chico se tenían confianza, ¿pero era Fabián en realidad algo más que un coordinador?.

-aquí está su horario, juegan en dos hora más- dijo Sakuno.

-Sakuno Ryusaki, debe dirigirse al ala oeste?- se escuchó por el alta voz.

-¿Qué hay en el ala oeste?-

-¡ESTÁ PROHIBIDA!- (NAS/J: oye… creo que te cambiaste de historia LF: verdad, lo siento, esa es la Bella y la Bestia, pero mejor sigan leyendo)

-¿creo que me llaman?- miró a la niña con preocupación y pensó -¿y ahora donde la dejo?-

Sumire la miró y supuso que era lo que pensaba Sakuno, sonrió y luego le dijo.

-ve, nosotros la cuidaremos- tomó a la niña.

-¡gracias abuela!- le dio un beso a Nanako -nos veremos pronto, y te portas bien- advirtió para salir corriendo en la dirección indicada.

Nuevamente se escuchó el alta voz, esta vez se necesitaban otras dos personas.

-se necesita a Sumire Ryusaki y Tomoka Osakada en la puerta principal-

-¡qué emoción, mi nombre por el alta voz!- gritó Tomoka -vámonos- Tomo a la profesora Sumire y salió corriendo igual como lo había echo Sakuno.

Quedaron todos los integrantes del equipo hay, parados, en medio del lugar, solos, con una niña a su cargo.

-¿y ahora qué?- pensaron todos, no querían estar dos horas haciendo de niñeros (NAS/LF: quiero ser Nanako J: yo también, esa niña tiene mucha suerte LF: demasiada.)

Todos fueron desapareciendo, primero Kaoru, se dio vuelta y se fue son decir nada; luego Syusuke y Tezuka, quienes decidieron ir a comprar algo; Eiji y Syuichiroh fueron a "entrenar" y Sadaharu le tomaba los datos; finalmente sólo quedaban Momoshiro y Ryoma, los dos sin ninguna intención de cuidar de Nanako, pero Momoshiro fue más rápido y corrió mientras le gritaba a Ryoma.

-adiós Ryoma y cuida a la niña- y desapareció de la vista del chico-

Ryoma no sabía que hacer, no era muy cercano a lo niños pequeños y ahora tenía uno a su cargo. No recordaba haber estado nunca en un aprieto semejante, no sabía que le gustaba y no quería averiguarlo, pero no podía dejarla sola, Sakuno no se lo perdonaría.

-Sakuno- susurró.

-oye- dijo Nanako -¿me llevas al parque?- Ryoma bajó la mirada, la pequeña lo miró y le dijo -que bonitos tus ojos-

-¿al parque!- ella afirmó -será-

Caminaron unos pasos y la pequeña le toma la mano a Ryoma. Éste se desconcertó en un comienzo pero después sintió algo especial con esa niña, ella le hacía sentir algo que ni su madre había podido, no sabía lo que era pero quería averiguarlo.

Nanako se le hizo un tanto familiar al comienzo, ¿pero por qué sentía eso con una niña que había conocido hace sólo 5 minutos, había una razón que lo explicaba, razón que el desconocía.

Caminaron hasta el parque, todos los que lo veían creían que eran padre e hija, en realidad lo eran, pero ninguno de los dos sabía la verdad.

A Ryoma ni siquiera se le hacía posible esa idea, Nanako no era su hija, si no que de ¿Fabián?.

Llegaron al parque y Nanako corrió en dirección a su juego Favorito, el columpio, trató de subirse pero no puedo. Ryoma a verla así, tan pequeña e indefensa, le dieron ganas de ayudarla, de darle apoyo, de quererla como un padre, aunque ella ya tuviera uno.

Disfrutó con esa niña todo lo que pudo, siempre trataba de alejarse de los niños chico, pero esta vez fue distinto, ella lo hacía sentirse en confianza, no era un extraño que cuidaba de ella mientras llegaba su madre. No, él y era su "amigo".

Le compró todo lo que quiso, peluches, golosinas, de todo, se comportaba como su verdadero padre, eso quería ser, su padre, formar una familia con ella y Sakuno.

Ya era hora de regresar, pronto comenzarían los partidos.

75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75

-¡al fin llegas! ¿dónde te había metido?- preguntó muy preocupada Sumire.

-fuimos al parque- contestó Nanako encima de los hombreo de Ryoma.

Todos quedaron con la boca abierta, Ryoma cargando un niño, eso si que era extraño

**Flash Back**

-vamos Nanako apúrate, o llegaremos tarde- decía Ryoma mientras caminaba con la niña lo más rápido que las cortas piernas de ésta le permitían.

-estoy cansada- contestó dulcemente -llévame en brazos- pidió angelicalmente.

Ryoma la miró, era imposible negarse a esa mirada, la tomó y la subió a sus hombros era la forma más práctica de caminar rápido y sin cansarse.

**Fin Flash Back**

-¿en cuánto rato más jugamos?- preguntó Ryoma.

-en 5 minutos más príncipe- contestó Tomoka con euforia.

-m, m, m- obtuvo como respuesta la chica.

-gracias por cuidar de Nanako-

A Ryoma se le paró el corazón al oír esa voz hablándole cerca de su espalada. Se volteó a verla, efectivamente ella estaba allí, parada en frente del, observando la dulce escena.

-no hay de que, Nanako es muy agradable- utilizó un tono neutral, pero no era frío como siempre.

Mientras le decía eso le entregaba a la niña, al hacer esto quedaron a muy poca distancia, sus labios se encontraban a centímetros de los del otro, tenían ganas de besarse, ero no podían.

Ambos se dieron cuenta de que aunque trataron de olvidarse del otro no pudieron, su amor seguía tan latente como el rpimer día pero la pregunta era ¿el siente lo mismo que yo? se preguntaron ambos; aun duda que querían hacer desaparecer, ¿pero cómo, Ryoma creía que Sakuno tenía una "familia" y ella creía que él había jugado con sus sentimientos.

Se miraron unos instantes, ninguno sabía si dar el paso que ambos deseaban, la última vez el no meditar las cosas había traído más de un lío.

Decidieron separarse, no resistirían por mucho tiempo el mirarse sin poder tocarse, sabían que el estar cerca del otro y a la vez lejos, era una verdadera tortura, un martirio.

Sakuno se sentó a un lado de su abuela, Ryoma lo hizo en el otro extremo de la banca y Nanako jugaba con las pelotas de tenis que ocupaban para las prácticas. Este momento lo aprovecharon Sumire y su nieta para hablar.

-veo que Roma se lleva muy bien con Nanako- dijo mientras Sakuno se sentaba. La chica se sorprendió por la intervención de su abuela.

-abuela… ese es un tema que yo ya cerré-

-¿y se puede saber que decidiste?- dijo con ironía.

-tú sabes lo que pasó entre Ryoma y yo, no creo necesario explicarlo-

-no, en realidad no sé que pasó entre ustedes, espero que tú me lo digas- le respondió.

-él jugó conmigo y mi decisión ya está tomada-

-si fuera una decisión que sólo te involucrara a ti , la entendería, pero hay una segunda persona implicada, tu hija. Sakuno, y por ella debes luchar.

-ya no quiero discutir más contigo, éste tema ya está cerrado y así seguirá-

-si esa es tu decisión, la respeto pero no la comprar, sólo un pequeño consejo, no confíes ni en tu sombra, hasta ella te puede traicionar-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso abuela?-

-te corresponde a ti averiguarlo, pero si no eres capaz de afrontar tu propia verdad tampoco afrontarás las otras-

-abuela… por favor… ¿qué pasa?- sabía que Sumire no le respondería, pero de igual modo preguntó.

-la decisión, de tu vida y la de tu hija, está en tus manos-

Sumire sospechaba la verdadera razón por la cual Sakuno había partido a España, no lo supo desde el comienzo, pero sus años le habían enseñado a ser más observadora.

Tomoka nunca había preguntado por Sakuno, y si eran tan amigas debía haberlo echo, eso fue lo que más sospechas levantó, algo había echo Tomoka para que le alegrara la partida de la castaña.

Estuvo uno minutos pensando en lo que le había dicho su abuela, ¿qué era lo que podía saber ella para que le hablara así, debía ser algo grave lo que pasó.

Tomo a Nanako se despidió de todos y le dijo a Ryoma

-espero que ganes… aunque reo que no necesitas mi suerte-

siguió caminando mientras Nanako se despedía con la mano, y un dulce "nos vemos", de Ryoma.

No tuvo tiempo de responderle, pero no entendía porque Sakuno lo trataba así, no era común en ella, últimamente ya nada le extrañaba.

Mientras jugaba pensaba en ella, en verdad eso quería, sí, quería compartir su vida con Sakuno, con ella y con su hija; pero ¿Sakuno quería lo mismo?. Debía comprobarlo, saber si esa chica lo había olvidado. Hace años se propuso derrotar a su padre y lo había logrado, ahora se proponía formar una familia con ella y también lo lograría.

Terminó lo más rápido posible con el partido, ganando, tomó sus cosas y se fue sin dar explicaciones. Hablaría con Sakuno y le diría cuanto la quería.

La buscó por todos lados y, por lo que pudo averiguar, ya se había ido.

Pidió su dirección y fue a buscarla, caminó un poco, la casa no se encontraba muy lejos del lugar. En el camino le compró un osito de peluche a Nanako, le pareció un bonito detalle y no dudó en hacerlo.

Cada vez se acercaba más a la casa, y a medida que lo hacía, el miedo lo consumía, tenía miedo a comprobar su sospecha, que Sakuno había formado un familia.

Llegó a la puerta y corroboró el número que veía con el que había apuntado, sí, era ese. Tocó el timbre y esperó a que le abrieran, de repente, una dulce niña apareció tras el umbral de la puerta.

-hola Ryoma- saludó Nanako.

-hola pequeña. Contestó con una sonrisa -¿puedo pasar?-

-claro- si había algo que a Ryoma le encantara, era el dulce tono de voz de la niña.

-¿está tu mamá?- dijo tímidamente.

-Sakuno no está- se escuchó desde lejos -¿quieres que le diga que viniste?-

sólo en ese momento vio quién hablaba, Fabián se encontraba sentado con un montón de juguetes alrededor, ese debía ser el cuarto de juegos de Nanako.

Comprobaba lo que pensaba, pero se negaba a creerlo, ella no lo podía hacer dejado de amar.

-no- dijo en forma cortante; se acercó a Nanako y le entregó el peluche que traía escondido en su espalda -toma, te traje esto-

Nanako lo miró y se puso a saltar de alegría, le encantaban los peluches.

-¡gracias! Me encantan lo peluches- le dio un beso en la cara y corrió hacia Fabián.

Ryoma quedó asombrado, nunca recibido esas muestras de cariño. Esa niña tenía algo especial, no sabía como describirlo, sólo sabía que esa niña le llenaba un vacío, lo hacía sentirse feliz, completo, querido.

-mira lo que regaló Ryoma- dijo Nanako mientras se abalanzaba sobre Fabián.

-a ver princesa… está muy bonito-

Abrazó a Fabián mientras reían, ambos cayeron muertos de la risa. Eso era todo lo que Ryoma necesitaba ver, eran una familia, no cabía duda, se paró y se dirigió a la puerta. Nanako lo despedía alegremente.

-adiós Ryoma, y gracias por el peluche- le gritó -ven a vernos otro día-

-sí, otro día- murmuró apenado

Salió y cerró la puerta, Nanako fue a guardar su peluche mientras Fabián hablaba sólo.

-pronto se sabrá la verdad… pronto sabrán si Nanako los unirá o los separará para siempre-

75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75

Pensaba en como la había conocido, en todos los años que estuvo cerca de ella, en su noche, en su ausencia, en lo mucho que la amaba.

Ahora entendía el significado de su respuesta "sólo tengo ojos y tiempo para una persona".

-ella ya tiene un familia y yo ni soy nadie para arruinarle su relación… él le ha dado todo lo que yo no pude… le dio todo lo que a mi me gustaría darle… ya no hay vuelta atrás, no se puede cambiar nuestro propio destino- guardó silencio y continuó -es mejor así… ella con su vida y yo con la mía-

75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75

Ladii Fuji: en esta ocasión le agradecemos su participación a Kaoru Kaidoh.

-.JanithaxxX.-: el más extra, de los extra, le pedimos perdón a todos las fans de este… personaje.

Ladii Fuji: su presencia nos fue de mucha ayuda, al igual que su diálogo, gracias por su participación.

-.JanithaxxX.-: hablando en serio este fue un nuevo capítulo.

Ladii Fuji: aclaraciones varias, en el capítulo anterior (sonó a Yugi- oh) Tezuka le decía a Sakuno que por suerte todavía era el capitán, eso fue porque como Ryoma había derrotado a su padre y Tezuka tenía el mismo juego de él, le era fácil convertirse en el nuevo capitán, pero la suerte estaba de lado del chico de lentes y Ryoma no le había podido ganar el supuesto partido que definiría todo.

Lo otro es de Nanako, Sadaharu se equivocó en al edad ya que vio a Fabián, bueno Nanako es baja ya que Sakuno y Ryoma lo son. Esas fueron todas las aclaraciones, dudas, preguntas reclamos, aceptamos todo, gracias y hasta el próximo capítulo.

-.JanithaxxX.-: no dejen de escribir, aio, besitos a todos


	5. una tarde, ¿no debemos estar juntos?

**Ladii Fuji: este es el capítulo número 5, quiero decirles que después de una larga plática con mi amiga deseo aclarar unos puntos, sí, otro más, la idea es de ella, yo escribo y sólo eso, en sí, la idea es total y absolutamente de ella, no me gustaría que creyeran que es toda mía porque no lo es. Quiero aclarar que ella no es mala, y que en ningún momento fue su intención quedarse con el "crédito", el error fue de las dos al no aclarar la situación al comienzo.**

**Capítulo 5: "una tarde, ¿no debemos estar juntos?".**

Ahora sólo debía olvidarse de ella, no le hacía bien estar enamorado de un imposible. Sakuno se había convertido en eso, en un imposible, él no supo aprovechar en su debido tiempo la oportunidad que se le presentaba. Por no querer que los demás se enterasen de sus sentimientos había dejado escapar a la única chica que lo hacía feliz, la única que pudo lograr que Ryoma Echizen se enamorara.

Debía resignarse, ya nada sería como antes, ¿pero por qué fue tan ciego y no se dio cuenta de que el amor lo tenía al lado, claro, por no querer admitir que si era capaz de sentir, de amar.

Esa chica era especial, le había mostrado lo que pensó que no tenía, corazón, y ahora por su estúpida cobardía perdía todo, sólo le quedaba el tenis… y una pena de amor.

Llegó a su habitación y se tendió en la cama, sólo quería dormir, dormir para no despertar jamás.

"**sin ti la vida lentamente se me va"**

Su vida ya no tenía sentido, jamás volvería a amara a nadie.

Terminaría luego con sus partidos y volvería a Japón, de donde nunca debió haber salido, sólo quería huir.

75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75

Despertó a medio día, estaba cansado, por primera vez había llorado. Sakuno le mostró lo bello que era el amor, pero no lo que era sufrir.

"**Tú te has ido, te he perdido, llora mi alma"**

Decidió levantarse, ese día no tendrían partidos, tampoco tenía ganas de jugar, de hacerlo significaba encontrarse con ella. Tomó una ducha y se arregló para salir, quería tomar un poco de aire y despejarse. El estar encerrado sólo lo haría pensar, pensar en lo infeliz que era.

Le importaba la felicidad de Sakuno, pero le dolía no ser él el que la hiciera feliz, no poder compartir el resto de su vida con ella.

Se puso unos vaqueros y una polera, hacía calor, no tenía porqué abrigarse.

Salió del hotel donde se alojaba el equipo, caminó por la calles de la cuidad de Madrid, era sábado, por lo tanto vio muchas familias, como la que él quería tener.

El destino se empeñaba en que no olvidara a la chica de largas trenzas, bueno, ahora ya no usaba así el cabello, pero era como la había conocido.

Le era imposible sacársela de su cabeza, todo lo que veía o hacía se la recordaba. No podía estar con ella, no podía separar a Nanako de su padre, por mucho que el padre de ella quisiera ser él.

-mejor que hubiera quedado encerrado- susurró al ver que sólo había logrado pensar más en la chica.

No podía olvidarse de ella, no si se la encontraba a donde fuese, definitivamente, cuando uno más se quiere olvidar de un persona más aparece, y esta no parecía ser la excepción.

-hola Ryoma- escuchó que una dulce voz le hablaba, miró por el reflejo de la vitrina ¿y cuál fue su sorpresa, Sakuno y Nanako se encontraban paradas tras él.

-hola Nanako- dijo mientras se volteaba -Sakuno- susurró.

-¿qué haces?- le preguntó la niña esta vez.

-doy unas vueltas, necesitaba tomar aire. Le dirige una mirada asesina a Sakuno.

-¿por qué no vienes con nosotras?- Nanako se lo dijo con toda buena intención, era inocente y aún no entendía muchas cosas, pero Ryoma sólo quería huir.

-me parece una buena idea- intervino la mujer con una sonrisa.

Ryoma no sabía que decir, estaba tratando de huir de ella y más se la encontraba, pero era esta la oportunidad que esperaba, compartir un día con las dos personas que él más quería. Simplemente sonrió, Nanako toma su mano interpretando su sonrisa como un sí, después de todo, el que calla otorga.

Caminaron largo rato por el lugar, los dos tenían sujetas la mano de Nanako, ahora sí que parecían una familia.

Se tomaron un helado, pasaron a la juguetería y luego fueron a una tienda para que Sakuno se comprara su ropa.

Tomó aproximadamente tres pantalones y una falda, mejor dicho, una minifalda, entró al vestidor y de probó el primer pantalón. Éste era de un tono amarillo canario, bonito modelo pero feo color. Salió del vestidor bajo la atenta mirada de dos pares de ojos de gato.

-muy amarillo- cuestiona Nanako.

-es muy… muy… no- dice Ryoma sin encontrara las palabras adecuadas.

-me hace ver como vaca- se voltea y prueba con otro.

El segundo pantalón era de flores, en un tono fucsia y verde. Sales y los mira con cara de ¿este no?.

-demasiado fuerte- dice Ryoma con desaprobación.

-muy floreado- continúa Nanako.

-mala combinación- cierra el probador y continúa con la ropa.

Toma el tercer y último pantalón que había escogido, era de un jeans oscuro con bolsillos en la parte de atrás, sencillo pero bonito.

Sale del probador esperando la respuesta.

-¡perfecto!- exclama Ryoma.

-te queda muy bien- agrega Nanako.

-sí, me gusta- sonríe y entra a probarse la última prenda escogida, la falda.

Se mira en el espejo y ve que le queda fenomenal, sale para ver si ellos también piensan lo mismo.

La falda era de mezclilla, lisa, tenía una mariposa de lentejuelas en la parte baja de la falda, y en el lado contrario de la mariposa (derecho) un pequeño tajo al lado de la pierna.

-wow- es todo lo que puede decir Ryoma, en palabras simples estaba babeando al ver así a su princesa.

Nanako sonrió al ver así a Ryoma, hacían una bonita pareja lo dos, desde que lo vio lo pensó, le gustaría que estuvieran juntos. Ryoma la trataba muy bien y ella lo quería, y al parecer, a su madre también le agradaba la compañía del chico.

Dejó de pensar en la linda familia que podían tener, miró a su madre y afirmó con la cabeza y una gran sonrisa.

-¡me la llevo!- dijo Sakuno alegremente.

-¡un momento!- dijo Ryoma antes de que Sakuno entrara al probador -¿tú piensas salir así a la calle?- continúo con celos al imaginarse los hombres que la quedarían mirando.

-¡obvio!- sonrió ante los evidentes celos de Echizen, entró antes de que éste pudiera decir algo.

-yo no te dejaría salir así ni a la perta- susurra Ryoma, no entendía como Fabián podía dejarla salir así, el mundo está lleno de mirones.

Terminaron de hacer las compras, ambos se habían puesto rojos de vergüenza al ser interpretados como "familia".

**Flash Back**

-muchas gracias por su compra señor- Ryoma había pagado todo lo que había comprado. Sakuno agradecía penosamente.

.no debiste haberte molestado-

-no fue ninguna molestia- respondió.

-¡que linda hija tienen!- intervino una señora que había visto a la pareja.

-no, no es su hija- dijo Sakuno sin saber si hacía lo correcto.

-vaya que lástima, hacen una linda pareja, disculpen por mi confusión-

-no se preocupe- intervino Ryoma -si me gustaría que fuera mi hija- (NAS/LF: fuertes declaraciones de Ryoma Echizen J: pobre Sakuno, eso debió ser ¡muy! Fuerte LF: dos puntos a favor de Ryoma J: vaya con Dios LF: ¿que no tienes otra frase? J:………………………………… LF: gran respuesta: J:………………………………………).

Sakuno sintió un nudo en la garganta, ¿estaba haciendo lo correcto en ocultarle a Ryoma toda la verdad, la impresión que ella tenía del hacia los niños era totalmente distinta.

Se dio cuenta de que Echizen si había cambiado, ¿por qué no darse una segunda oportunidad y ser felices? Debía darse la oportunidad que ambos deseaban, pero primero debía reunir todo el valor para decirle la verdad…

**Fin Flash Back**

Ya se encontraban a fuera del local, no sabían que decir y menos a donde dirigirse, pero había alguien que sí lo tenía claro…

-¿vamos al parque?- dijo Nanako dulcemente.

-ya es tarde, debemos regresar- contestó Sakuno.

-vamos al parque, vamos al parque, vamos al parque, vamos al parque, vamos al parque- dijo la niña entre saltos y risas.

Este acto conmovió el dulce corazón de Ryoma (NAS/LF: ¡¡mentira! J: ¡oye! Ryoma es dulce, muy, pero, muy, muy, muy en el fondo de su corazón LF: dejémoslo en que en el fondo si es dulce J: ¡¡¡Sip! LF: el infantilismo Dios mío J: mira quien lo dice, la reina del infantilismo LF: ocurre sólo en los momentos de aburrimiento J: o sea, en todo lugar y todo momento).

-llevémosla- dijo en un tono poco aparente en él.

Sakuno miró los dos pares de ojos mirándola con esperanza, le fue imposible negarse.

-tú si que la consientes- le dijo a Ryoma, suspira y dice -está bien, vamos la parque-

-¡¡sí!- gritó Nanako.

Ryoma y la pequeña chocaron sus manos haciendo que Sakuno estallara en carcajadas.

Su abuela tenía razón, su decisión no la involucraba sólo a ella.

Prefirió dejar a un lado sus pensamientos, si tenía a Ryoma la lado debía aprovecharlo ¿no?.

Llegaron al parque y se sentaron en el pasto, Nanako corrió a los juegos mientras ellos conversaban.

-Ryoma- el susodicho la miró -¿cómo derrotaste a tu padre?- lamentaba el no haber estado con él en el momento en que lo hizo, pero por lo menos quería tener el honor de saber, de primera fuente, como eran las cosas.

-no lo sé- responde -seguía jugando con él hasta que un día lo vencí-

-¿así de simple?- dijo con asombro.

-el partido con Tezuka me ayudó mucho, me sirvió para darme cuenta de que sólo yo podía vencerlo, era una copia de su tenia y eso para mi padre fue un arma de doble fijo. Sabía perfectamente como iba a actuar y ocupé eso para joderle el juego, después de tanto jugar fui copiando estilos, los junté y le agregué cosas mías, así forme un juego distinto y pude lograr mi sueño-

-te debes de haber sentido muy feliz cuando lo lograste-

-sí… pero hubiera sido más feliz si tu hubieras estado a mi lado- le dijo dulcemente.

Ambos se miraron y se sonrieron, era lo que querían, se acercaron y juntaron sus labios en un cálido beso. Se desebaban el uno al otro, pero Sakuno no quería volver a caer en el juego de Ryoma, no soportaría pederlo nuevamente.

Nanako se acercaba a su madre para pedirle que jugara con ella, pero vio como ambos chicos se besaban, que dos personas se quieren, y eso era lo que quería, a Ryoma y su mamá juntos.

Estalló en carcajadas, era lo que siempre hacía cuando se encontraba feliz, reír hasta más no poder.

Sakuno se separó instantáneamente de Ryoma, su hija había visto todo, y más encima reía. Trató de evadir el tema, no sabía como explicarlo.

-ya es tarde, es hora de que nos vamos-

-las acompaño- paró y ayudó a Sakuno a levantarse, al hacerlo quedaron muy cerca, siendo nuevo motivo de risa para Nanako.

Después de un rato caminaban en dirección a la casa de Sakuno, ambos se miraban y se sonrojaban. Nanako los miraba atentamente desde el medio de los dos, miraba a Ryoma, luego a Sakuno, a Ryoma y después reía, a Sakuno le avergonzaba la situación, no sabía como enfrentarse a Ryoma.

-Pequeña ¿quieres para de reírte por favor?- regañó la muchacha.

-lo siento- dijo sin parar de reír.

-eres un caso perdido… igual que- no pudo completar, iba a decir que su padre pero se encontraba al lado de ella.

-¿qué quién?- preguntó Ryoma intrigado.

-que… mi… ¡abuela!- miente la chica.

-por lo menos no soy el único que piensa lo mismo- sonrió. Durante todo el resto del camino no dijeron nada más.

Llegaron a la casa de Sakuno, había sido una tarde inolvidable, le ofreció pasar pero éste no aceptó, prefería quedarse con el recuerdo de ese día, si hubiera entrado vería a Fabián y sólo recordaría que no puede tenerla.

-la pasé muy bien contigo- dice Sakuno.

-yo igual… ha sido uno de los mejores días de mi vida- hizo que Sakuno se sonrojara.

Nanako miraba atentamente la escena, quería reír pero no podía arruinar el momento, no aguantó mucho y soltó una pequeña carcajada.

-lo siento- se disculpó roja de risa.

-cuídate mucho y cuida a tu mamá ¿si pequeña?- pidió el muchacho.

-a la orden capitán- contestó militarmente, le da un beso a Ryoma y entra a la casa.

-nos vemos mañana- Sakuno entró y sonrió por última vez.

Ryoma pensaba que sí tenía una esperanza, Sakuno no parecía haberlo olvidado, lucharía por esa pequeña oportunidad, por recuperar el amor que alguna vez había perdido.

Se dirigió al hotel, mañana haría lo que pensaba, lo que sentía, lucharía por su opción.

75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75

-¿dónde andaban ustedes?- preguntó Silvia.

-de compras y luego fuimos al parque- contestó Sakuno.

-¿y a estas horas? Podría haberles pasado algo- reprendió Esteban.

-no estábamos solas- intervino Nanako .Ryoma nos acompañó-

Sakuno le dirige una mirada asesina a Nanako.

-vaya, veo que Sakunito no pierde el tiempo- molestó Francoise.

-no pasó nada- miró a Nanako para que ésta no dijera nada -ya es tarde y debemos dormir, vamos chiquita- dice la castaña.

-no- interviene Francoise -Nanako se queda con nosotros, ¿no te molesta cierto?- dijo con mala intención.

-no me molesta, pero ya es hora de dormir- sabía que era lo que planeaban sus amigos, de todos modos se enterarían.

-Sólo serán cinco minutos, tu vete, yo la llevaré-

Sakuno no pudo negarse, entró a la pieza y esperó a que Nanako llegara, mientras…

-ahora dinos todo lo que pasó- ordenó Silvia.

-primero llegamos…- le contó todo lo que hicieron, el beso y el día.

-si que se lo tenía guardado- dijo Fabián.

-sí, pero ahora ya vete a acostar, mañana debes levantarte temprano- Nanako obedeció, se despidió y entró a la habitación, mañana todo cambiaría.

75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75

Ya lo había decidido, le confesaría su amor a Sakuno, no aguantaba más el hecho de estar lejos de ella, su problema era Fabián, pero si Sakuno lo aceptaba ya no importaba nada.

Tocó el timbre de la puerta, es una mujer la que abre, Francoise. Ryoma se extraña un poco, pero de todos modos pregunta.

-¿se encontrará Sakuno Ryusaki?- preguntó tímidamente.

-sí, pasa- Ryoma entra y Sakuno lo ve. Francoise lo había reconocido en seguida, sus ojos eran idénticos a los de Nanako, debía ser el padre de la pequeña, Ryoma.

-¿Ryoma? ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- preguntó sorprendida por la visita del chico.

-necesito hablar contigo-

Sakuno miró a Francoise, toma a Ryoma de la mano y se lo lleva a su habitación.

-ven, conversemos acá- se lo llevó y comenzaron a hablar.

-Sakuno yo…- ¿cómo le decía, tenía las palabras en la punta de la lengua -yo…- si no lo podía decir debía expresarlo.

Se acerca a Sakuno y la besa, o jalas ella halla entendido el mensaje, de repente, una imagen poco agradable pasó por su cabeza, la cara de Fabián.

-¡no!- se separó bruscamente de ella -no podemos estar juntos, tu tienes una hija con ese… ese… mequetrefe- había pensado sólo en el amor que le tenía a Sakuno y no en la pequeña, no podían estar juntos, no debían estar juntos, por el bien de Nanako.

75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75

Ladii Fuji: ¡¡¡gracias por todos lo Reviews, no saben cuanto se los agradecemos.

.-Janiithax-. : Nos han ayudado mucho en la continuidad de la historia, y no inspira a escribir otras.

Ladii Fuji: surgieron unos proyectos, probablemente los vean pronto.

.-Janiithax-. : gracias a todos

Laddi Fuji: en agradecimiento a lo reviews le daremos un adelanto del próximo capítulo.

.-Janiithax-. : sus mensajes nos ayudan y ahora en un premió a su tiempo.

Ladii Fuji: sí, por apoyarnos.

_**Resumen**_

La verdad sale a flote, nuestros actos traen consecuencias inesperadas, ¿orgullo, ¿vergüenza? ¿temor a romper un lazo?.

Una victoria, un anuncio, una mirada.


	6. sí, podemos estar juntos

**Janiitha: hola, al fin volvemos con el sexto capítulo de lo que nos unió.**

**Ladii Fuji: si, si, si, ya era hora, lo sabemos, pero como dice el dicho, más vale tarde que nunca ¿cierto?.**

**Janitha: después de un mes de no actualizar les traemos el capítulo.**

**Ladii Fuji: espero y lo disfruten.**

**Capítulo 6: "sí, podemos estar juntos".**

-¿que Fabián… es el padre… de Nanako?- preguntó la castaña sorprendida, sabía que Ryoma era distraído y que no averiguaría fácilmente la verdad, pero decirle que Nanako es hija de Fabián era lo más absurdo que había escuchado.

-¿quién otro iba a ser?- dijo con enfado el frío chico.

-jajajajajajaja… estalló en carcajadas -el padre de Nanako, jajajajajajaja- Ryoma estaba loco, pero jampas pensó que lo demostraría.

-¿Qué fue lo que te dije que te causó tanta gracias?- esta furioso, sentía como si se burlaran de él.

-jajaja… no te enfades, es sólo que… jajajajaja- lo tomó de la mano y lo condujo a la puerta de la habitación -es mejor que veas esto- dijo entre risas.

Abrió la puerta levemente, Fabián y Francoise se encontraban sentados en el sillón, en una escena bastante comprometedora, Ryoma quedó sin habla, no entendía nada de lo que sucedía.

De repente fueron descubiertos por la pareja.

-¡Sakuno!- gritó Francoise -¡no espíes detrás de las puertas!- siguió roja de vergüenza.

-jajajaja- Sakuno volvió a reír al ver como Francoise botó a Fabián

-lo lamento, ustedes sigan, que nosotros no hemos visto nada- (LF: sonó a los pingüinos de Madagascar J: la dura)

Entraron al cuarto, se sentaron en la cama y Ryoma salió de su ensimismamiento para preguntar.

-¿qué… fue… eso?- apenas podía articular palabra, él sintiendo lástima por el imbécil de Fabián, mientras éste se besaba con otra chica y Sakuno no hacía nada.

-Fabián y Francoise ya estaban casados cuando yo llegué- dijo un poco más calmada.

-¿casados?- dijo sin creerlo.

-sí, Ryoma, casados, c-a-s-a-d-o-s- se burló.

-entonces Nanako es hija de…- por primera vez se le hacía presente esa opción.

Sakuno tomó una foto de la niña y un espejo, se los entregó a Ryoma y sonrió, el momento de la verdad había llegado.

-¿y esto?- preguntó intrigado.

-mira la foto- al ver que el chico no comprendía el mensaje prosiguió -mira los ojos de Nanako- Ryoma los mira.

-¿qué tienen?- si que era lento.

-ahora mírate al espejo- se miró y vio lo que antes le había llamado la atención, los ojos de Nanako eran idénticos a los suyos -son iguales- susurró.

-Ryoma, Nanako Ryusaki debe ser en realidad Nanako Echizen-

Ryoma la miró y se paró rápidamente, Sakuno siguió su ejemplo.

-¿Ryoma…?- preguntó asustada.

El chico la toma por la cintura y le da el beso que antes había sido abruptamente cortado. Sakuno se sorprende por esta acción, pero le responde el beso. Se separaron lentamente, pero había una duda que rondaba por la cabeza de ambos ¿qué pasó en realidad?.

-te amo Sakuno- le susurró al oído.

-yo también te amo-

-pero ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?- preguntó desilusionado.

-te iba a decir pero… tú ya estabas con… Tomoka- la tristeza se apoderó de su voz.

-¿qué yo que?- le había sorprendido la conclusión de la chica.

-sabes de que te hablo… el beso entre ustedes.

-yo nunca le he dado un beso, ella se me abalanzó y me besó, no pude hacer nada por evitarlo-

-eso quiere decir… que Tomoka… me traicionó- una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, había sido tan ciega, le impidió a Ryoma ver crecer a su hija, se peleó con Fabián y con su abuela por una… persona que valía la pena. Estaba desorientada, sólo sabía que lo tenía a él.

"**y si me siento perdido se que tú estarás conmigo, con un beso de rescate".**

Ryoma secó su lágrima con una suave beso, entendía por lo que estaba pasando Sakuno, pero ahora eso no importaba, se darían una oportunidad, y serían felices

"**volver a empezar, que no se apague el fuego".**

Sólo faltaba contarle todo a Nanako, ella lo aceptaría, pero de todos modos era mejor aclararlo ahora.

Estuvieron conversando mientras esperaban a que la pequeña llegara. Sakuno le contó todo lo que pasó y lo feliz que le hacía estar con él.

El fuerte saludo de Nanako alertó su llegada. Espero a que entrara, utilizaría la misma técnica que con Ryoma, su hija era más lista ¿o no?

-hola mami - mira a Ryoma y sonrie -Hola Ryoma-

-Hola Nanako- dijo el chico con una sonrisa de felicidad.

-ven pequeña, necesito hablar contigo- Sakuno la llama y la invita a sentarse en la cama.

-¿quépasa mami?- preguntó dulcemente.

-tú sabes que nunca te he hablado de tu padre ¿cierto?- Nanako asintió -y que hasta el momento Fabián y Esteban han ocupado el puesto que le corresponde a tu verdadero papá- la niña miraba extrañada, no entendía que era lo que ocurría -ahora te voy a contar toda la verdad… tu padre jamás se enteró de que tú iba a nacer… hasta hacer poco… nosotros hemos hablado y queremos formar la familia que antes no pudimos, pero primero tú debes estar de acuerdo-

-¿por qué mi papá no supo nada?- dijo con un tono inocente

-por malos entendidos, cosas de grandes- concluyó.

-¿y quién es mi papá?- volvió a preguntar.

Sakuno le entrega el espejo.

-mira tus ojos Nanako- le pide la mujer.

-ya los vi mami- contestó dulcemente.

-ahora mira los míos… ¿se parecen?- los observa.

-no, son distintos-

-eso es lo que nos diferencia, tu tienes los ojos de tu padre, los ojos de…- no sabía como decirle.

-Nanako mira mis ojos- ordenó Ryoma, la niña los mira atentamente.

-son iguales- dice con felicidad (LF: de tal palo tal astilla dicen por ahí J: así parece) -entonces tu eres mi…- sonríe y se abalanza sobre Ryoma haciendo que este cayera de la cama -¡papá!- gritó, Sakuno estalló en carcajadas, había echo lo correcto.

-sí, pequeña, Ryoma es tu padre y lo será por siempre-

-papá te quiero- le dijo.

-y yo a ti… las quiero a las dos- ya se había parado del suelo, ahora se encontraban nuevamente sentados, los tres se abrazaron. Ryoma y Sakuno se dan un pequeño beso, Nanako ríe, esta vez lo podía hacer tranquila.

-me gusta tanto verlos así- confesó la pequeña

-y así estaremos siempre- le dijo Ryoma, era extraño ese comportamiento en el

75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&/5&75

Habían decidido mantener todo en secreto, bueno en secreto para el equipo, porque ya todos los amigos de Sakuno y su abuela lo sabían. Preferían que las cosas siguieran como siempre, claro que la relación ya no estaba en un constante tira ya afloja entre ambos, al contrario, se podía decir que se trataban con dulzura, bastante normal en una relación de novio, pero esto solo intrigaba a todos¿si eran "amigo", por qué se trataban así, pronto lo sabrían, pronto se enterarían del gran secreto que unía a la pareja.

Esperarían a que el torneo terminara, la victoria de Seigaku era obvia, no había otro equipo con el talento de ellos para hacerles competencia,la fiesta que se haría en su honor sería la oportunidad perfecta para anunciar su noviazgo y pronto casorio.

El día de la final había llegado, pronto todo llegaría a su fin.

-match point Echizen, 6 juego a 0, la victoria del torneo es de Seigaku- relató el juez desde su silla.

-¡ganamos¡O´chibi lo logró!- gritó Eiji eufóricamente mientras saltaba de alegría.

Miró a Sakuno, dispuesto a ir a abrazarla, a darle todo el cariño que por tantos años había sentido y no había podido darle.

Dio un paso para dirigirse hacia su familia, pero su andar fue impedido por Momoshiro y el resto del equipo.

Le dirigió una mirada a Sakuno, ésta la entendió, giró sobre sus talones y acompañó a su abuela.

Llegó la entrega de los premios, esperó a que hiciera toda la aburrida premiación a la cual él ya estaba acostumbrado. Esperó con ansias el momento de poder anunciar la verdad, ya no quería seguir ocultando su amor por Sakuno.

Terminaron de dar las entrevistas correspondientes y salieron en dirección al salón de eventos que había arrendado y organizado para cuando el torneo terminara.

Entraron al lugar y vieron encima de las mesas, bandejas distribuidas de forma equitativa, servilletas y vasos, todo estaba listo para una celebración.

Esperaron un momento, se juntaron y llamaron la atención de todos

-chicos- dijo Ryoma con su tono frío.

-silencio el pequeñín quiere hablar- gritó Eiji.

-vaya, Ryoma hablando en público- molestó Momoshiro.

-vamos Ryoma, queremos saber que nos quieres decir- dijo Syusuke con una sonrisa y un tono de malicia.

-ustedes no cambian- susurró la profesora Ryusaki.

-queríamos invitarlos…-

-¿queríamos, tú y quién más O'chibi- dijo Eiji con su carita de gato.

-Ryoma y yo- dijo Sakuno tímidamente.

-si que te lo tenías guardado pequeño- molestó Momo.

-ya no soy un niño- dijo molesto.

-eso que importa ahora, pero que nos quieres decir- dijo Momoshiro sin darle importancia a lo que Ryoma le reclamaba.

-queríamos invitarlos- dirigió una mirada asesina a todos lo integrantes del equipo para que esta vez no lo interrumpieran -a nuestra… - su invitación fue interrumpida, por segunda vez, pero ahora por Momoshiro.

-¿a qué Ryoma!- preguntó intrigado.

-Momoshiro- una dura voz sonó en el salón, la del capitán Tezuka

-cállate- sentenció el frío chico-

-queríamos invitarlo a nuestra… boda- completó Ryoma sin ser interrumpido

Todos quedaron O.O, Ryoma Echizen anunciando una boda, y no una cualquiera, SU boda, y que más encima los invitara.

-guau- fue todo lo que pudo decir Momoshiro.

-¡si al fin, O'chibi se nos casa!- gritó Eiji con felicidad.

-no es una broma ¿cierto?- preguntó Syusuke.

Sakuno movió la cabeza en forma negativa.

-felicitaciones- dijo Syusuke con una cálida sonrisa.

-vaya, si que te lo tenías escondido Ryoma, eres un tramposo… como no me dijiste nada- le decía Momoshiro mientras le daba coscorrones en la cabeza.

-me haces daño Momo- dijo Ryoma tratando de safarse.

Sakuno reía, mientras era felicitada por el equipo, pero extrañaba una felicitación, la de su amiga, Tomoka.

Se miraron con Ryoma, luego dirigieron su vista a la persona que ocupaba el pensamiento de Sakuno, los tres se miraron, no sabían cual era la forma correcta de actuar.

Tomoka fijó su mirada en Sakuno, una mirada que expresaba…

75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75&75

LF: jajajaja, yo tengo el poder, jajajaja. (he- man)

J: que mala.

LF: mucha tele me afectó.

J: se nota.

LF: bueno ahí está el sexto capítulo.

J: bien tarde.

LF: si lo sé pero ahora les contaremos nuestra aventura.

Después de actualizar el quinto capítulo, empezamos con sexto.

J: pero que inteligente!.

LF: no, en serio, empezamos con el sexto capítulo, todo iba bien hasta que me puse a leer una revista que mi santa madre me había regalado, así se me fue la imaginación, luego me di unos días de vaga, por lo que no pude pedirle ideas a la niña esta…

J¿Cuándo dices esta te refieres a mi?

LF: sí, a ti, continuo, volví con mis queridas clase, perdón por la ironía, estuve menos de una semana en ella, en la cual avancé una línea.

J: obligada.

LF: pensaba terminar en esa semana, para actualizar la siguiente pero, si el bendito pero, íbamos a tener una agradable semana de vacaciones por la PSU, entonces no actualizamos, la semana siguiente, lo íbamos a terminar, pero, otro pero, fue nuestro paseo de fin de año, un fin de semana desconectados del mundo, sin televisor, sin celular, sin computador, sin cuaderno, sólo contábamos con una piscina, una carpa, un cerro, una radio y un montón de compañeros que te despertaban a la 6:30 de la mañana.

J: esos niños, son un plato.

LF: que paseo, pero continuamos, la otra semana salíamos de vacaciones, y para variar, la inspiración no había llegado. Nos juntamos en la casa de mi amiga el día Viernes después de nuestra graduación, ahí escribimos el comienzo de "la revolución". Al terminar el primer capítulo escribimos la continuación de ésta, y aquí está. El sexto capítulo.

J: después de esta larga aventura, que contó porque tardamos en actualizar, le agradecemos por los reviews, y a todos la que esperaron fielmente a la continuación.

LF: gracias, esperamos no tardar tanto con el 7° capítulo.

J: aio.


	7. notas!

Hola a todos!

Janitha reportandose:

No como ya ven esto no es el ultimo capitulo de "lo que nos unio", recurro a esto para pedirles la mas sincera disculpa por parte de Lady Fuji y mia por el retraso y aunque solo sera para aburrirles le voy adar la unica excusas que tenemos ;)

Este año (2006) con lady fuji nos cambias de colegio, a uno con una gran pero gran exigencia que nos ha consumido la gran parte de nuestras energias y pensamientos imaginativos, hemos tenido unos meses duros, llenos de trabajos, investigaciones, disertaciones (no se ustedes, pero yo de verdad la odio con todo mi ser y mi alma, y necesito minimo 3 semanas para prepararlas) y muchas pero muchas pruebas, no quiero que paresca que estoy poniendo excusas, realmente no tenemos tiempo, pocas veces nos hemos juntado y a pesar de tener todo el capitulo planeado, a lady fuji le es bien dificil seguir escribiendo, aparte que ha pasado tanto tiempo que estoy empezando a perder los detalles del capi, pero no se preocupen tendran un capitulo hermoso, o eso espero.

Creo que para comienzos de agosto puedo prometerles el capi y de verdad nos esforzaremos al maximo para que de verdad sea el mejor de todo y no los decepcionemos

Un gran beso y las gracias para todos los que se dieron el tiempo de leer esto

.-Janitha-.

PD: lady fuji dice que mil gracias por lo reviews y promete tratar de terminar luego el capi, bye


	8. NOTA IMPORTANTE

Lady Fuji reportándose!!!

Primero que todo infinitas disculpas, si me da vergüenza aparecer después de todo este tiempo, pero creo que ustedes se merecen una explicación.

Como mi querida amiga había puesto en la nota anterior, nosotras íbamos a actualizar en agosto, pero ocurrió algo que ninguna de las dos se esperaba.

Empezaré del principio para que ustedes entiendan. Como ya habían leído antes, nos cambiamos a un colegio con exigencia totalmente distinta a la que nosotras estábamos acostumbradas, eso no nos afectó, si no el hecho de haber quedado separadas, por lo que el tiempo que antes compartíamos se resumió a la 4 parte, incluso habían veces en que pasaba una semana sin saber de la otra, fueron días atroces.

Esto mismo nos fue distanciando, la amistad no la perdimos, pero al compartir menos tiempo, todo lo que teníamos planeado al empezar esta historia se derrumbó.

Compartíamos con más personas y esto nos hizo tener temas de conversación distintas, que muchas veces no sabíamos compatibilizar, la lejanía que habíamos tenido, sumado a los problemas de cada una con sus amigas, nos hizo pelearnos seriamente al ver desplazado nuestro lugar en el tiempo de la otra, por esto estuvimos mas de un mes sin hablarnos.

Cuando solucionamos este problema (faltando poco tiempo para salir de clases), las vacaciones nos separaron nuevamente, hablábamos por teléfono de vez en cuando, pero nunca con el tiempo suficiente para poder continuar con la historia.

El año 2007 fue el más raro de todos, cambié amistades en mi caso y en el de ella tuvo problema con una amiga, por la cual habíamos peleado anteriormente, por lo que tener que compatibilizar todo de nuevo fue complicado.

A mitad de año me desilusioné de las que se hacían llamar mis amigas, y empecé a compartir nuevamente con las que anteriormente lo eran.

En caso de Janitha, conoció a una nueva amiga, pero seguía teniendo problemas con la persona que había mencionado, después de mucho hablar y solucionar definitivamente todos nuestros problemas, volvió la amistad que teníamos, nos vamos a ver a las salas, tratamos de compartir con las amigas de la otra, nos llamamos y todo bien. A pesar de todos los problemas que habíamos tenido, la amistad que construimos hace tantos años no se destruyó y solo se hizo mas fuerte. Y por nuestra amistad y toda la paciencia y tiempo de ustedes decidimos terminar el último capítulo (que ya está a la mitad), pero cada vez que empezábamos alguien nos interrumpía.

Aún así terminaremos con lo que empezamos, porque ustedes se lo merecen por todo el tiempo que lo esperaron, claro que no tenemos la seguridad de que ustedes recuerden la historia y quieran seguir leyéndola, por lo que pedimos que nos dejen un mensaje si quieren que la terminemos, aunque sea una persona, porque por esa persona que a pesar de todo la ha seguido la terminaremos como agradecimiento. Ojalá sean más, para tener más motivación.

De verdad muchas disculpas y gracias a las personas que leyeron esta nota, la que alguna vez leyeron esta historia, a las que la terminaran y a las que dejarán su mensajes, porque es por ellas por las que en este minuto ofrecemos disculpas y nuestro compromiso a tener esta historia, si es que quieren que la continuemos, ha más tardar la última semana de marzo.

Gracias por su reviews y su tiempo

Muchos besitos de mi parte y de mi amiga, y esperamos que nos entiendan, porque escribimos esta nota con todo el corazón.


End file.
